


No Hands But Yours [Podfic]

by Queue, spuffyduds



Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queue/pseuds/Queue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike brings home a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hands But Yours [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/gifts).



> Written by Spuffyduds; read by Queue.
> 
> Notes from the original story: This is set in the "What Else Would You Have Me Be" 'verse, created by sionnain and waltzforanight and written in by them and akamine_chan. (And, obviously, me.) Mike and Ray live together in Chicago and are in a fairly intense consensual kink relationship in this 'verse. Square on the kink bingo card was "bondage (other)." If you'd like to check for the particular kind before reading, it's in the end notes.

Text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/96578)

Length: 00.06.17 

Podfic: [here](https://soundcloud.com/queue42/no-hands-but-yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Bondage mittens.


End file.
